DESCRIPTION: Molecular immunology and genetics have provided novel tools to understand the fundamental pathogenesis of several subacute and chronic human diseases that may involve viruses. These include autoimmunity, certain cancers and perhaps asthma. Dramatic advances in the molecular understanding of viral immunity and mechanisms of viral avoidance of immunity have occurred in the past three years. Synthesizing these advances provides an opportunity to improve vaccine design and the development of therapeutic immunomodulators, and to reveal how fundamental events such as immune recognition, effector function and memory occur. The aim of this multidisciplinary meeting is to assemble senior and junior investigators responsible for recent key findings and to discuss their observations in a forum that encourages the free exchange of opinions and ideas between speakers and participants, especially students and postdoctoral trainees. This is the fourth meeting of a unique series that has proven extremely popular and valuable to persons at all levels of their careers. This meeting is held every three years, so that to incorporate substantial rather than incremental developments in this exciting and highly health-relevant field.